MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE is the hero of the Mega Man Battle Network series of games. Story In the Mega Man Battle Network version of the story, MegaMan has been Lan Hikari's virtual partner for some time, in a world where NetNavis are essential to everyday life. At the beginning of the game, MegaMan's main goal in life seems to be to wake Lan up for school each morning. When the threat of World Three seizes upon their small town, however, the two rise to the challenge of eradicating its evils from the cyberworld. It is revealed at the end of the first game that MegaMan is more than just a typical Navi. The reason why he is so talented and works so well with Lan is because of his tragic origins - a young Yuichiro Hikari had long desired to create the "perfect" Navi and theorized that by combining human DNA with modern technology, he could create one that worked in complete sync with its creator, though he had not yet succeeded. At that time, he became the father of two twin boys, Lan, the younger brother, and Hub, the older. Upon birth, Hub was diagnosed with a rare heart condition known as HBD, and his chances of survival were slim. In order to save his son's life, Yuichiro used Hub's DNA, converted into data, for the creation of the first perfect Custom Navi. From this project, MegaMan.EXE came into existence. Since Hub's DNA would be identical to that of his partner, there was the possibility that they would end up being completely synchronized and thus feel each other's pain. That would have made Hub completely useless as a Net Navi. In order to resolve this problem, Yuichiro altered Hub's DNA by 0.001%. In the first game, the program Hub.BAT rewrites the fraction that he had changed in order for MegaMan's life to be saved, thus enabling Lan and MegaMan to become synchronized completely. A gameplay effect made it so that in every subsequent game, Megaman would not heal wounds immediately after battle. This plot device is not used again until Mega Man Battle Network 3, but MegaMan's true identity as Hub is usually mentioned at least once per game, and in Mega Man Battle Network 5 (as well as on the HubBatch chip in Battle Network 6), we see an "under-the-armor" version of MegaMan that seems to reflect what Hub might have looked like had he gone on living as a human. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, Lan and Hub discover one of the latest inventions designed to bring the cyberworld and the real world closer together - the CopyBot. A CopyBot allows the user to jack a Navi into it, matching its structure to resemble the Navi in question. In other words, it connects to a Navi's senses and allows the program to move around the real world - the Navi program itself becomes the brain. When a Navi is inside a CopyBot, however, it cannot deploy weapons unless an inhibition unit is removed, and the Navi only has the strength of an average human adult. At the end of the game, it is explained that, twenty years after the events in Battle Network 6, MegaMan is spending most of his time in the real world - the world he "missed so much." Other Appearances MegaMan.EXE has also appeared in Mega Man Star Force, Onimusha Blade Warriors and Boktai 2, usually as an unlockable character. See Also: * Mega Man * Mega Man X * MegaMan Volnutt * Geo Gallery Image:EXE.png|''Mega Man Battle Network'' Image:EXE2.png|''Mega Man Battle Network'' Image:MMBN3MMEXE.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' Image:MMBN4MMEXE.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' Image:MMBN5MMEXE.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Image:MMBN5EXE.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Image:MMEXE.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Image:Lan&EXE.png|With Lan Image:MMGeo&EXE.png|Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters